


Rapimento alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Aliens, F/F, Other, PWP, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nella notte di Halloween nessuno è al sicuro, neanche dagli alieni.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: X sta andando alla festa quando viene rapito dagli alieni.Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt: Fantascienza. Ambientazione: guerra umani vs alieni dal punto di vista degli alieni.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Rapimento alieno  
  


Cheat si accarezzò la testa lucida, formata da scaglie violette, sfiorando le sue piccole antenne. Guardava attraverso lo schermo la figura di Rachel, intenta a camminare lungo la strada.

La giovane si strinse più forte nel cappotto che indossava, gli spifferi la facevano rabbrividire. Indossava delle ballerine rosso fuoco, come le finta corna sul suo cerchietto, la sua pelle era infreddolita a causa del babydoll rosso semitrasparente, che non copriva l’intimo abbinato, che nascondeva sotto il cappotto.

“Dannazione, questa è l’ultima volta che vado a una festa di Halloween vestita così” gemette.

L’aliena si leccò i denti aguzzi e triangolari.

“Non capisco perché non possiamo semplicemente attaccare e sterminare questa razza aliena. In fondo è una vera e propria guerra tra noi e questo ‘bestiame’” borbottò.

Accavallò la terza gamba sulle altre due.

“Invece no. Dobbiamo catturarli a piccoli gruppi e sostituirli con alcuni dei nostri, costretti a prendere le loro rivoltanti sembianze. Sono così pallidi e flaccidi, ma i succhi che producono non sono niente male” rifletté.

Vide Rachel rischiare di cadere e roteò gli occhi.

“Avrei dovuto accettare l’invito del mio ex a quella festa anni ’80, spero almeno di divertirmi quanto promesso con Debby” si lamentò ancora la terrestre.

Il campanello della vecchia casa risuonò nel vicoletto deserto, facendo fuggire un gatto e Debby aprì la porta.

“Amore, finalmente, credevo che non saresti arrivata più” disse a Rachel. Si sporse e la baciò.

L’aliena giocherellò con una delle sue antenne e girò la manopola per aumentare il volume.

“Questa è la prima volta che capita a me di trovare due soggetti dello stesso sesso che raggiungono insieme la maturazione per i succhi. Perfetto, così potrò raccogliere queste due alla svelta e passare a qualche capo di stato.

Controllare i punti cardine è un passo essenziale in una guerra” rifletté.

Osservò Rachel seguire Debby in casa e chiudere la porta. Attivò delle piccole sonde a forma di zanzara che forzarono una delle finestre al piano di sopra della casa, aprendo un passaggio.

“Ultimamente sono scomparse fin troppe persone, i pervertiti sono ovunque. Non so perché mi sono lasciata convincere a uscire conciata così” gemette Rachel.

“Dai, non puoi credere a tutte le voci che si sentono in giro. Ultimamente si è parlato di innumerevoli strani luci nel cielo notturno. L’intero pianeta ha la febbre da UFO. Come se non ci fossero mille spiegazioni più plausibili a delle illuminazioni misteriose” disse Debby, raddrizzando uno dei pipistrelli appesi al soffitto.

“Credevo che Martin fosse già qui. In fondo questa idea di farlo a tre è stata sua” sussurrò Rachel. Si versò un po’ di punch in un bicchiere di plastica, recuperato sulla tavolata apparecchiata.

“Vedrai che arriverà” la rassicurò Debby.

Cheat rise, facendo ondeggiare i tentacoli che aveva sulle spalle.

“Perfetto, ho trovato la giusta vittima da utilizzare per catturare le altre” disse.

Premette un pulsante che brillava di un colore ultravioletto impercettibile agli occhi umani e dalla navicella venne sganciato un pallone candido. Quest’ultimo atterrò dietro la casa e si sgonfiò, da esso scivolò fuori un cilindro di carne bluastra, da cui si alzavano dei tentacoli simili a liane.

La creatura aliena scivolò lungo il prato, controllando non ci fosse nessuno nella zona e attese dietro un cespuglio.

Martin fischiettava, travestito da marinaio, diretto verso la vecchia casa. Un tentacolo gli afferrò la bocca, conficcandoglisi in gola, trasformandogli ogni lamento in un mugolio soffocato.

Altri tentacoli lo avvolsero e lo trascinarono via. Il giovane venne tenuto bloccato dall’alieno che lo spogliò.

L’aliena guardò che la sua creatura ultimasse il suo compito, alla fine del quale Martin era steso immobile sull’erba, con occhi e bocca spalancati, esattamente sotto il veivolo spaziale. Un raggio traente, invisibile come il mezzo, trascinò la vittima dentro la navicella.

“Ecco il primo rapito di questa notte” disse Cheat, guardando il portellone aprirsi.

Il cilindro con i tentacoli sputò un uovo, che con un bagliore azzurrino si trasformò in una copia di Micheal, che indossò i vestiti dell'originale. 

"Devo ancora capire perché questi umani amano indossare i rimasugli delle pelli dei loro animali" si lamentò l'aliena.


	2. Succosi spuntini

Succosi spuntini

 

“Che diamine… Non sei umano!” gridò Debby

“C-cosa diavolo sei?!” urlò Rachel. Saltò giù dal letto e cercò di correre verso la porta, un tentacolo l’afferrò per la caviglia e lei cadde pesantemente. “Aaaah! Lasciami!” sbraitò.

Debby afferrò una lampada e colpì il finto Martin, la lampadina si fulminò, mentre la montatura di metallo dell’oggetto si piegava.

“Non può star succedendo davvero!” sbraitò. I tentacoli scattarono e l’afferrarono, mentre altri scivolavano fuori dalla schiena di Martin, avvolgendo Rachel.

Le due giovani, ignude, si dimenavano.

“Sì che sembravano piacervi le cose viziose fino a poco fa” disse l’aliena che li osservava dagli schermi del computer.

"MMppphhh Pprrhhh!" tentò di gridare Debby, mentre un tentacolo nella sua bocca soffocava i suoi richiami.

Rachel si dibatteva sul pavimento, sentì le urla soffocate lasciare spazio a dei gemiti, seguiti da un suono simile a un risucchio.

< Cosa sta succedendo?! Cosa le sta facendo? > pensò, sudando freddo.

“Aaaah! Ahhh!” piagnucolava, mentre un tentacolo le strizzava i seni, il suo ventre si era arrossato per la pressione ed uno le era scivolato umidiccio sui glutei. “Smettila!” gridò.

Un tentacolo iniziò ad emanare uno strano bagliore, il corpo di Rachel fu scosso da spasmi, si sentì umida e digrignò i denti. < Tutto questo è così sporco, mi sento lurida > pensò. Iniziarono a sfuggirle dei suoni lascivi. “Co-cosa vuoi, maledetto?!” gridò. < Non posso credere di essere andata a letto con un mostro! > pensò.

Un tentacolo le penetrò tra le labbra, facendosi strada nella sua bocca.

“Oooommmh… oooh!” si lamentò Rachel. Una strana linfa le venne sparata in bocca, sapeva di un frutto esotico, si ritrovò a deglutirla. L’eccitazione aumentò e un liquido le colò dalle labbra, scivolando lungo la sua coscia. Un tentacolo la penetrò ed iniziò ad aspirare rumorosamente la sostanza.

“Avanti, vogliamo i vostri succhi, bestiame” disse Cheat.

Rachel sentì delle punte di tentacoli stringerle i capezzoli, l’accarezzavano ed entravano in lei, aumentava il suo desiderio, alimentando la produzione di linfa. La sua pelle era diventata liscia e lucida, il suo corpo era morbido.

Rilassata, si abbandonò nei tentacoli, ci fu un suono simile a un risucchio e da lei iniziò a sgorgare una cascatella continua della sostanza.

Il finto Martin lasciò che i suoi tentacoli si occupassero delle due giovani, che espellevano sempre più succo e aprì la finestra. Un raggio azzurro partì dalla navicella, che si era spostata e li fece risalire a bordo.

Rachel e Debby vennero abbagliate, mentre venivano risucchiate una dopo l’altra in un grande tubo, venendo lasciate dai tentacoli.

“Ancora… lo voglio di nuovo dentro… Mi fa stare così bene… di nuovo” piagnucolava Debby.

“Oooh… oooh” gemette Rachel, bagnata dai succhi che veniva dalla sua femminilità.

Entrambe precipitarono in una stanza stretta, che le obbligava a stare in posizione quasi fetale, il luogo era color carne e un forte odore impregnava le narici di entrambe.

Man mano si andò riempiendo dello strano liquido.

< Come mai riusciamo a respirarci? > si chiese Rachel, portandosi le dita all’inguine, penetrandosi nel tentativo di darci piacere.

Anche l’altra si toccava, mugolando e singhiozzando.

 

******

 

Cheat raggiunse con la propria navicella le altre della flotta, mandò tre volte il segnale.

< Uh, pensavo che con tre mi fosse andata bene, ma c’è chi ne ha presi una decina. Mi chiedo se sono riusciti a prenderne solo di femmine, perché tanti maschi contano meno.

In ogni caso mi sento felice del mio raccolto, è stato facile, hanno reagito subito ai feromoni liquidi.

Inoltre sono riuscita a infilare due femmine umane nello stesso baccello. Raramente due bovini si riescono a mettere insieme, se sono dello stesso sesso producono almeno il triplo. Sono lì che si sfregano, con i loro flaccidi corpi nudi, una contro l’altra, gemendo mentre i loro orifizi facciali primari sono gli uni premuti contro gli altri.

Mi danno la nausea, ma… Non mi sento mai piena quando mi nutro di loro. Sono così piene, il loro succo è così dolce. Quando la produzione di liquido inizia a calare, arriva il momento migliore: divorarle intere > pensò.

Le navicelle ripartirono alla volta del loro pianeta.

Le arrivò un messaggio sullo schermo e lo accese, comparve un’aliena più piccola di lei che le chiese: “Sorellona, com’è andata la raccolta?”.

“Bene. Ero sul terzo pianeta della stella media Sol” spiegò Cheat.

“Oh! L’ho studiato a scuola. Dicono che la popolazione primitiva che vi abita ha un valore nutrizionale eccellente. Forse sconsigliato solo nelle diete” disse la più piccola.

“Sì, ma hanno un sapore eccellente. Le femmine adulte, poi, sono particolarmente fertili. Mi ci mandano spesso, è un punto ristoro niente male. Poi la popolazione è davvero abbondante” spiegò Cheat.

“Non vedo l’ora di assaggiare queste succose femmine terrestri” disse la più piccola, dimenando le antenne.


End file.
